


Dwight's Teddy Bear

by KingfieldIsCute



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Bear!David, Blow Jobs, Body Positivity, Body Worship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingfieldIsCute/pseuds/KingfieldIsCute
Summary: David has been working to get stronger for Dwight, and becomes Bear!David in the process. Dwight shares his love with David.
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield/David King
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. Birthday Bear Positivity

**Author's Note:**

> I felt inspired to write about David as a Bear, and i hope yall enjoy!

Dwight noticed how his boyfriend had been lifting weights more often than ever before. Normally, Dwight and David had similar sized meals, but lately, Dwight needed to feed his former rugby star more and more. David would come back exhausted from his trials only to exacerbate this by working out afterwards. Sadly for Dwight, this meant he saw his wonderful boyfriend less often, excluding trials where they would make out while hiding and exchange cute names during conversations about their days. Dwight, however did notice some interesting changes in spite of seeing his love less often. The smaller man noticed how warm and soft his boyfriend had become when cuddling, and how much more work he could do when moving their small pieces of furniture they had in their area of the camp fire. "You seem much more comfortable cuddling me then you used, and I really love it!" Dwight whispered to David before they went to sleep. His scary lion had become a strong, yet soft bear boyfriend.

"Aw luv, you didn't need to cook such a nice meal jus' fer me." David told his loving and doting boyfriend. Dwight was trying new recipes from the ingredients the entity had summoned. Tonight's dish was Sheppard's Pie with a trifle for dessert. It was David's birthday, and Dwight wanted to do something nice for him. David was constantly loving on the meeker man, and protecting him from the cold darkness of the entity and Dwight needed to give back that warmth and love in a way he knew how. "I-its nothing really!" Dwight explained. "I just wanted to show you how much I love you, and it would be your birthday if we weren't trapped in this hell." David beamed a nice and warm smile along with a hug that seemed to exude even more warmth and love than normal. 

After dinner, Dwight asked if David wanted to have a birthday cuddle. "Of course luv, anything fer my little prince." David cooed. David grabbed the few blankets and pillows they had found and made a makeshift bed before laying down. Dwight joined his bear in their fort of blankets, and started to snuggle. "I love how soft and warm you have gotten" Dwight said lovingly. "I know you've always been bigger than me, and that used to scare me a little, but I know how much you love me and I want to let you know I feel exactly the same way!" David seemed surprised that Dwight had noticed. "M'glad ya feel that way. I was a little worried that ya might be little put-off by me growth. I lost me abs a bit ago in a rush to get strong to protect ya, and its a lot to keep tha kind of body." Dwight seemed puzzled. David had become softer and hairier ever since he started his "gym" routine. David was able to fend off the killers easier and could even lift Dwight to get him out of harms way because of his weight training. Dwight had no problems with his bigger boyfriend. "I would never be put off by you! I love you for who you are, and I know you would say the same thing if I thought something similar about myself" Dwight told him. "You love my body even though I dont have anything approaching an athletes physique, and I love that my lion has become a soft teddy bear just to protect me!" David began to snuggle and wrapped his beefy arms around his little lamb. "I love your soft little tummy, your warm body, the cuddly hair, the strength of a bear, and the way you always keep me safe. I will love you regardless of what body type you have." Dwight had no idea where these profound thoughts came from, but he knew he meant every word. "Plus, I get wondeful cuddles from my bear boyfriend." David chuckled at that. "Thanks luv, I really think I needed to hear that right about now. Yer the sweetest guy I've ever had the pleasure teh meet and call me boyfriend." Dwight blushed at the compliment and decided to give his teddy bear a peck on the cheek. Dwight caressed every inch of his larger boyfriend, giving little kisses every where he went. From his beefy arms to his, strong and warm chest. Dwight squeezed and kissed his soft and hairy midsection and rubbed the scruff on his face. David would never forget the feeling of happiness he felt on that night. The sweet and shy man had softened his hard exterior and he could never thank Dwight enough for it. A birthday he would never forget.


	2. Mount Ormond Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwight and David wake up to the bitter cold of Ormond and Bear! David takes care of his smaller boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoy writing this, and I'm glad everyone likes the body positivity. This is birthday treat for me to write and I hope you enjoy!

Dwight awoke to the cold winds of a familiar realm, Mount Ormond Resort. As he looked around, he saw a larger figure nearby. " 'Ello luv, glad to see yer here as well" Dwight's boyfriend, David, said with a friendly smile. "I-I'm glad y-you are here w-with me..." Dwight was barely able to speak with his teeth chattering. However, before he could even react, David had his jacket off and was ready to bundle Dwight up. Dwight tried to protest but the hairy man refused to let his love freeze in Ormond. David's warmth was felt up until the moment the zipper reached his final destination and Dwight felt the lips of his love press into his face. His boyfriend's scruff scratched his cheek as he pulled away, and he noticed his normally loose shirt left nothing to the imagination. Dwight had to imagine David was freezing, and normally he would be, but David seemed different. He looked confident and unconcerned by the cold snow and wind that surrounded him. "Don' worry bout me luv, yer "teddy bear" isn't mithered by a little cold" David told him reassuringly. "If ya still feel cold though, jus let me know." Dwight wanted to argue but his heartbeat picked up as he realized the maniac was nearing. 

David yanked Dwight behind a corner and held him still until the killer left the area. Dwight was surrounded in warmth until his heartbeat calmed and they worked their way to a generator. Each time the heartbeat bang to fill their eardrums, the couple found a new spot to hide from the menace lurking around. This gave Dwight ample time to cuddle with David. Each time he noticed his boyfriend's new features in more detail than before. Fuzzy hair covered David, excluding his face where he preferred to keep it limited to scruff or shaved entirely, and Dwight appreciated how it kept his boyfriend warm and cuddly. Next was the soft tummy, it jiggled a little when Dwight poked it. He giggled and decided he liked that part of David just as much as he liked his abs. Then there was the beefy and muscular arms that surrounded him each time they hid behind a rock or wall. David could effortlessly carry him now and Dwight felt like his bear could carry him across the trial area just to save him from the killer. Dwight even found one of his favorite spots to cuddle with, the chest, had a new wonderful features. David had always warmed the smaller man up, but his chest more so than ever, and it felt softer and more in control than ever. His strength could be felt with just a little prodding, the lion lying in wait. However, David's chest had become soft on the outside, not unlike his belly, a perfect pillow. Dwight took note not to stay too long in this spot or he risked falling asleep in the trial.

The time spent working on generators, cuddling with David, and thinking about his incredible and loving boyfriend had meant he never even noticed which killer it was. Each time he heard another survivor scream from the force of being knocked down, it was drowned out by the sound of 2 generators firing up in the distance. David, and his fellow survivors, Jake and Claudette, had taken on the task of rescuing each other from the hooks, leaving Dwight to finish the objective. As the exit gates powered up and the siren blared across the trial grounds, Dwight heard David scream in pain. A chill went up Dwight's spine as he felt the curse of Hex: No One Escape Death activate. He froze in place. His fear of losing David overwhelmed him. Dwight didnt want to fail the most wondeful man he had ever met, but couldn't muster the courage to move. This hestiation was short-lived however, as the sound of thunder in the distance lifted the curse. This must have angered and distracted the killer as they left the hook unattended and Dwight was able to save David off the hook easily. David gave Dwight a thank you kiss on the lips before he urged them toward the gate with 3 red lights shining. Before they could make it across the open snowy field however, Dwight saw who it was, and screamed. This killer was Joey, of the Legion, and his mind was set on fire in fear of the Rancor he saw in his posture. David quickly realized what was happening and grabbed his smaller boyfriend underneath his armpits and put him on his back. Time was of the essence, and David knew he would not have time to leave if he opened the gate, so as soon as the way to safety was opened, David launched Dwight off of his back into the gate area as Joey lunged toward his consolation prize. The angered member of the legion wiped the blood off his knife as he planned to kill his obsession by his hand. David felt like a fool, and knew he had to save his angelic boyfriend. His love for Dwight overwhelmed him and David rushed forward. The strength of 10 men surged through his arms as he forced the masked man off of his dying boyfriend. The strength of David surprised Joey so much he lost his balance and nearly fell backwards. In this brief moment of stunning the killer, David picked up Dwight effortlessly and ran towards the safety of the campfire. Dwight's mind was in shock as he saw something he never thought could happen. A survivor over powering the entity's henchmen, a killer. The love of his life just did the impossible to save him from death by the killer's hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has Bear! David (especially if its Kingfield related) art i would love to see it and feature it each chapter !


	3. Worshiped by David

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David wants Dwight to know how much he loves him, especially after a harrowing experience that left him unconscious.

David had been silent for quite some time. He stared at his injured boyfriend, and wondered what might happen. No one had ever heard of a survivor interrupting a memento mori. Dwight appeared to be healing, but it was slow, almost as if the entity was refusing to assist. Their resident doctor, Claudette, was doing what she could to tend to the wounds he sustained from Joey, but the process was moving slowly. Few survivors came back from an attempt on their life, let alone after taking one of their killing blows. "I've done what I can to stabilize him and help him recover." Claudette said empathizing with David's pain."You saved his life you know, being killed or sacrificed weakens us, and you prevented it from happening. Just remember that when he wakes up." David slowly nodded his head as he understood what was being said. Of course he had to protect Dwight, that was one his duties as a boyfriend, and a protector.

Dwight finally opened his eyes. It felt like he had slept for an eternity. He looked around before he saw David taking a nap on the log next to him. "He must have fallen asleep watching over me" Dwight thought to himself. He turned his head toward the campfire and thought about everything that happened in the past few weeks. From David's weight training, to his birthday dinner and cuddle session, and the trial in Ormond. As these thoughts swirled in the smaller mans head, he was completely unaware of the soft and warm form that slowly enveloped him. The bear awoke from his slumber. "'Ey luv. Are ya feelin alright?" David said in almost inaudible voice. Dwight could feel the depth of his voice though; as it shook him to the core. "I'm fine! Just a little tired I suppose." Dwight told his heroic boyfriend. "I was just thinking about how you saved me, and everything about you thats changed recently. I was thinking about how much I love you, I suppose." Dwight told his love in a soft and sweet tone. David blushed. "Well, I was jus' thinkin' about how much I love ya as well. I wanna tell ya 'ow much ya mean to me, and how much I care fer ya." David paused, trying to find the right words to say. "Everything tha's happened made me realize how scared I'd be ta lose ya. I want to tell ya 'fore I never get another chance." David said, struggling to choke back tears as he lay himself open, and shared his fears with his little lamb, his love.

Dwight felt strong arms wrap around him and squeeze him tight. David's warmth and softness nearly put him back to sleep before he felt his legs leave the ground. "I've got somethin special fer ya tonight" David growled into his ear, and Dwight was carried toward their area of the campgrounds. David lay his boyfriend on their blanket fort, and began to lie next to him again. Surrounded by torn sheets and ripped blankets, the only reminder that they were trapped, David was going to make Dwight feel like a star. David caressed the cherub man's cheek. "Ya know how cute ya are? With those dark eyes, soft skin, fluffy hair, and an adorable face ta boot." Dwight began to protest but David hushed him with just a finger. "No need luv. Tonight is all about you. Ya make me feel good bout meself, even when I've grown a belly and I'm covered in body hair. It's not what I was when we met, and ya still love me. So, I'm gonna show ya how much I love you." David told the hushed man. He unzipped the jacket he gave Dwight earlier, and asked if he could take his shirt off as well. Dwight agreed to the request only when David offered to join the shirtless party. Dwight's body was porcelain white, a result of little time in the sun, and had no hair. A small chest was accompanied by arms that had a small amount of definition, but nothing close to the other survivors at the camp. His midsection was soft, an average body type, and Dwight oftened felt shame when shirtless. "It's beautiful luv. I need ya teh know that yer body is another wondeful part about ya, another reason ta love ya even more than I do now." David began to kiss all over his skin, each area receiving a barrage of kisses as David let him know where he enjoyed Dwight the most, and that happened everywhere. Dwight cheeks bloomed a rose pink, and he watched as the man showing him this love raised himself only to breathe. Dwight took each moment in as he watched his bear give affection to his seemingly average body. A strong chest, large and covered with hair. David kissed his neck. Arms the size of mountains, and able to lift many times his own weight. The kisses continue around his arms. Legs and thighs the size of trees as they carried the large man above. Love was given to his chest and nipples in particular. And of course the softest part, his midsection covered in hair, soft and supple to the touch, and even more prominent on his body without his shirt. David gave his tummy a round of love and smooches that seemed to last forever. Dwight noticed the bear's body had small red marks covering his stomach, arms, chest and his love handles as well. Dwight in contrast, had skin unmarked, perfect in his own Dwight way. "I love you" they said in unison, as they continued in their night of pleasing each other... 

Credit to TheWeezyIsHere for this wonderful art of Bear!David <3 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been in a big writing mood, and I know my chapters are short but here we are. Next chapter might be a little explicit but I've no idea how to write sm*t, so uh we will see.


	4. Continued Worship of Dwight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David continues to pleasure Dwight, this time with more intimacy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first piece of smut I've ever written, so please go easy on me if its not very good. I also want to thank Weezy for his assistance in writing this! <3

Dwight's face became an Easter egg, pastel pink. The blush of someone who has been made to feel special. David's barrage of kisses made strikes on Dwight with surgical precision. Each kiss made the hairless man feel more and more like a prince. Dwight's bulge pressed against his boyfriends warm and soft stomach, lightly poking him each time David lowered himself to please Dwight. "Are ya ready for somethin' a little more excitin'?" David asked in a low growl, making Dwight's spine chill in a way that only his bear could. Dwight could hardly speak as his anxiety steadily took over. David noticed, and quickly took the situation in to his own hands. "Don' feel nervous fer me luv, I would love nothing more than to please ya tonight." A smirk crossed the larger man's face and a slight wink gave way to a quiet moan from Dwight. "P-p-please. I need it!" Dwight said, hardly able to contain his excitement. 

The bear and his lamb sat up and got comfortable against the trees their blankets were held on. The former office worker's pants were slowly lowered and David began to lick his lips as he was prepared to bring ecstacy into the smaller man's life. The saliva from his mouth nearly overwhelmed him as he removed the black boxers his boyfriend was wearing. Dwight stared at the scruffy man in front of him, too preoccupied with how gorgeous David looked to realize he had already been undressed. He was prepared for whatever his lover wanted to do to him. Dwight's head leaned into the back of the tree and his face full of pure happiness as David began to lick from base to head. Every twitch giving David a lovely salty taste. Dwight's breath hitched at each motion, and he nearly came from just this alone. "I haven't done anything yet luv, and yer almost ready to finish?" David said with a chuckle. "Y-you just look so good. Your big beefy arms and legs, incredible chest, and round belly. Your body is intoxicating and wonderful, and all of it is for me!" Dwight said in between gasps for air. Dwight truly couldn't believe how good his boyfriend looked, and it made him a little hard to think about it. Dwight knew his boyfriend wanted the night to be about him, but nothing made the nervous man more happy than showering his boyfriend with compliments. David was ignited with a fiery passion to please his man who spoke beautiful words into his world. He began to lean over and let his mouth cover the head. The hot breath and experienced movements of David's tongue gave way to slight moans and gyrating motions as Dwight succumbed to his lust. David took more and more of Dwight in, using his tongue to stimulate his most receptive spots, and continued as the moans grew louder. Dwight continued to shudder under his bear's touch, David's experienced mouth continously sending waves of pleasure and ecstacy through the Dwight's body. Each time he pushed more into David's eager mouth, and David's body filled his thoughts in return. "I-I'm close!" Dwight squealed. "P-please, let me finish in you!" David was shocked at the request, however, he was more than willing to take on the mantle and welcomed the release. Both men shuddered during climax as Dwight body succumbed to its ecstacy and released the liquid happiness meant for only David. Dwight's warm released hit the back of David's mouth as he continued the sucking motion on Dwight. This made Dwight want to continue on, even as his exhausted body begged him to stop. David noticed his boyfriend's exhaustion however and began to wrap him in blankets so that they could sleep for the night. 

As the two made themselves comfortable, Dwight placed his hands on David's belly. "Hope I filled you up." Dwight said in between giggles as he jiggled his bear's tummy. "Ya did more than that luv" David whispered as he kissed the lamb on the forehead. "I hope I gave ye at least a taste of the love I feel fer ya." Dwight smiled as he closed his eyes for just a moment. "I love you too" he said, before the dark of sleep took him under once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been in a writing fervor at the moment t so I hope you arent tired of me writing some good ol Kingfield

**Author's Note:**

> I might do more stories with Bear!David. Lemme know if you all think its a good idea.


End file.
